Poems from Middle Earth
by Sheildmaiden-of-Rohan-forever
Summary: Poems from Middle Earth! Rated PG13 for some battles and death related issues in some poems. Please read and review!
1. Boromir's Last Battle

Here come poems I wrote about Middle Earth and it's inhabitants.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Without further ado, poems!

**Boromir's Last Battle**

I blow my horn

But there comes no aid

And though I wear a brave face

I am afraid

All that comes is more of them

More fell brutes running

Surrounding us, we're helpless

We can escape by no cunning

Another one saunters down the hill

He's different from the rest

For on his head, he wears no helm

It seems this is my test

He draws a crossbow from his back

And he readies to fire

Flying comes an arrow black

And a pain that seems dire

I see my red blood flowing

And give a cry of pain

But the little ones, they need me

And I rush in again

Another arrow pierces

Another wound sears

But if I'm to redeem myself

I must fight despite my fears

Another arrow tearing

This one has flown true

For it has rent my heart

And my time is overdue

The halflings try to help me

They come running to my aid

But they are snatched by Uruk-Hai

As I succumb to pain

O, small ones I have failed you

My heart screams with regret

Fell feet pound all around me:

Uruks leaving me for dead

But the proud one, he yet lingers

He won't leave until he's sure

That my heart's no longer beating

That my death can be assured

He aims a final blow at me

A fatal, killing, punch

I brace myself for this last pain

But the pain never comes

The next thing that I know

My friend is by my side

He who I once looked down upon

I look up to with pride

He knows he cannot save me

Only help to ease the pain

And he swears to go to Gondor

And help my people when I'm slain

O Gondor, mighty Gondor

I will never see you again

And though I wished only to help you

I have shamed you in the end 

You will not fail our people

I wish you well, my friend

I would have followed you, my brother

But here my journey ends

So what do you think? Tell me! If you like it, I will add more. Until then, bye!


	2. Who Is He?

Another poem. Today's poem is about Faramir (movie version) looing down at a corpse and wondering who the enemy is and why he is fighting. I still own nothing.

**Who Is He?**

Who is he?

This man here slain

What was he like?

What was his name?

Where is he from?

Why is he here?

Does he have a family

Who will soon be in tears?

Why did he come

On his long march?

Was he lied to or threatened?

Was he evil at heart?

What was he like?

Mayhap, not unlike me

Too blinded by duty

To see the face of his enemy

Who was this man?

Will I share his fate?

Shot down by another

With no reason to hate?

Why are we fighting

Fighting this war?

Here is the sacrifice;

What is it for?

Coming soon: a poem about Eowyn's charge to th Pelenor Feilds! Stay tuned, and PLEASE review!


	3. Death: Eowyn's Battle Cry

Another poem, this one about Eowyn riding to the Pelenor Fields. I STILL own nothing!

**Death: Eowyn's Battle Cry**

I ride for battle now  
Among my countrymen  
Death!  
Our horses' hooves beat beneath us  
Beating like my heart  
Death!  
Seeming so strong, unending  
But in a moment it could stop forever  
Death!  
Each of us rides with a grim purpose in their heart  
Riding for the things that we believe in  
Death!  
Honor:  
No one will be left to do so  
Death!  
Valor:  
No one will remember  
Death!  
Love:  
It was always torn away  
Death!  
Victory:  
It cannot happen  
Death!  
Rohan:  
It's legacy is over  
Death!  
Hope:  
All will come to darkness  
Death!  
With nothing else to ride for  
I ride for  
Death!  
Death!  
Death!  
DEATH! 

Please review. Coming up next: A poem about the suicide charge to Osgiliath. 


	4. Sounds of Battle

A poem about the suicide charge to Osgiliiath seen from a different perspective. Remember, please review.

**Sounds of Battle**

Beat of horses' hooves  
Beat!  
Like thunder on the plain  
Beat!  
Like a drum of war  
Beat!  
Like the hearts of valiant men  
Beat!  
As they ride to serve their country  
Beat!  
They reach their destination  
Beat!  
The sound of swords unsheathing  
Beat!  
The sound of steel clashing on steel  
Beat!  
The sound of arrows flying  
Beat!  
The sound of targets hit  
Beat!  
The sound of someone crying  
  
Stillness steals across the battlefield  
  
There is no sound now, save for one  
  
Silence.  
  
Then it is joined by another sound  
  
Doom.


	5. The Havens and the Sea

A poem about Frodo and Sam's bitter parting at the grey Havens. NO SLASH! Please read and review.

**The Havens and the Sea**

You walk with grim purpose in each step

Determined not to stray

As we journey to the Havens

To see off those going away

The passengers board:

Lord Elrond stern

The Lady fair

Mithrandir strong

Old Bilbo small

I wish them farewell

Then you turn to me 

With a set face

And I know you mean to go

Across the sea and leave no trace

Of the friendship that we shared

And now we say this sad goodbye

And I feel something in me die

An empty hole

Where once was you

I think of all we went through

All the horrors that we faced

But worse than any of those terrors

Is never seeing you again

For we faced those things together

And in this, I am alone

I will follow if I can

I'll return to your side

I will board a grey ship

And into the West I too will glide

I still stare at the horizon

Though the ship is long gone now

Wishing for one last glimpse

But the sea has naught to show

Our Fellowship has ended

At the edge of the sea

And I curse the ship that took you

So far away from me


	6. Frodo's Torment

-- I'm back from vacation! Did you miss me? No? Dang! Anyway this is a NON-FANGIRISH poem about Frodo at Cirith Ungol. As always, please read and review, or you won't get more.

**Frodo's Torment**

The dark  
The great black walls  
Red fire above me  
The cold  
My body exposed  
The biting ropes  
The shouts  
The clanging of swords  
My captors screeching  
The pain  
The crack of a whip  
My flesh tearing  
My hope  
Shattered on the floor  
Crushed into the dust

Coming soon, a poem about the the fading of the world as the elves leave Middle-Earth.


	7. Fading

A poem about the world's fading as the Elves depart. Sorry for the long wait, and as ever, please review.

**Fading**  
A flower blossomed  
Bright it bloomed  
Tall it grew and strait  
But the ones who made the flower grow  
Are now sailing away  
  
As they retreat, the flower fades  
It withers and it dies  
The grass grows long  
The weeds creep in  
And wild ivy climbs  
  
The world's been fading, fading  
Since the fair ones left our shores  
The flowers that once grew here  
It seems will bloom no more  
  
Trees drop their leaves  
Flowers; their petals  
The gold woods fade to green  
Generations pass and we forget  
The beauty we have seen

Coming soon, tommorrow, hopefully, is a poem about Faramir's futile search for his brother.


	8. I Looked For You, Brother

Hello! Today's poem is about Faramir's futile search for his brother.

**I Looked For You, Brother  
**I looked for you, brother  
From towers high  
But the winds gave no answer  
I heard not your cry  
  
I searched for you, brother  
In forest glade  
But the trees merely whispered  
They had naught to say  
  
I looked for you, brother  
In the evening sky  
But the stars, too, were silent  
They said not that you died  
  
I searched for you, brother  
By the river strong  
There I saw your ghostly shadow  
And heard your horn's last song  
  
Brother, o my brother  
I know now that you are slain  
We will look for you from Gondor  
But you won't return again

Okay, review and I'll get the next poem up soon!


End file.
